Red & Black
by karisdaae24601
Summary: What if I were to tell you that Enjolras survived the barricade? And what if he fell in love with a girl whose sister died there? And, what if I were to tell you that Enjolras had a half-brother named Gustave Daaé? And his daughter was named Christine? Sure, i'm terrible at summaries, but just read it. NOW.
1. Imprisoned

**I'm writing a new fanfic... I had some free time in the car. With a phone. Magical things happen in the car with a phone. Like calling people on the phone... Or somethin'.**

**This story... It's about a girl. A girl who witnessed two of the greatest musicals in history.**

**What if I were to tell you that Enjolras survived the barricade? And what if he fell in love with a girl whose sister died there?**

**And, what if I were to tell you that Enjolras had a half-brother named Gustave Daaé? And his daughter was named Christine?**

**You- you know what? I'll just tell you the story. It'll make sense that way.**

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 1**

_"And rain-"_

_"And rain,"_

_"Will make the flowers-"_

_"Will make the flowers..._

_Grow."_

The girl died in Marius's arms.

"She was the first to fall." He said quietly.

"Brave Éponina, the first to fall upon this lonely barricade." I sobbed. I pressed up against Enjolras for support. He wrapped me in his tender, yet firm, embrace. He knew what had just happened was hard on me.

My sister had just died.

"Corissa, I am so sorry... Had I known, I would've taken that bullet myself. I didn't know that Éponina was in front of that gun... "Marius expressed his condolences.

"No. You didn't know. You couldn't have known, what with how blind you've been." I said, coldly. All my emotion was numbed except my hatred for Marius. "You never saw that every smile she gave you was false. You only saw that she was trying to make you happy. And she did! Now you've found your 'true love' in a girl you've only just met. You've known Éponina for years.

Mon Dieu, that girl loved you so much she gave her own happiness for yours! She gave her life so you could live! To be with Cosette! Now," my voice rising, "My sister is DEAD! Because of you." I wanted to go and stab him with a bayonet. I made my way to the weapons stack, and picked up a short blade. Close enough, it would fly better. "I, on the other hand, have no feelings for you, and now, because of what has just happened, would rather see you dead next to her!" I threw the short blade at him, and would have killed him had Enjolras not knocked me off balance as I threw.

"Corissa! No!"

The rest of the Barricade Boys swarmed around me, grabbing my arms and wrists, restraining me.

Even Grantaire, drunk as he was, made an attempt.

Sure... On a normal day, if we weren't fighting in a rebellion, I could've easily slipped out of their grasps, but today...

I made the mistake of trying to break my way out.

They overpowered me by a long shot.

"Tie her up! Put her in the tavern!" someone shouted.

All of the men immediately obeyed.

They showed no respect that they should to a lady. Then again, I could hardly be considered a lady. I'd been on the streets for years.

Technically Éponina wasn't even my sister. I was 3 years older. When her family had first fallen into poverty, I taught Éponina how to survive on the streets. When her father began selling her as a prostitute, I was the one who comforted her. Thénardiér was always trying to get rich quick. Poor thing, Marius was the first one she'd ever given a damn about... The first one to give a damn about her.

A man had come as a volunteer, saving Enjolras and several others from being shot by a marksman. He'd asked for the charge of a spy who'd given false information.

The man had killed the spy, inspector Javert.

Or so everyone thought.

I knew that the man let Javert go.

The stranger, who'd introduced himself to me as M Madeleine, was a strikingly tall man. He had a very strong build, and looked as if he could lift many a kilo.

He now came into the café where I was tied.

He said, in a kind voice I'd never known from my family, "I know you've been through a lot, what with your sister being killed and all. I understand your grief. Pain and sadness can make us angry. I don't blame you for trying to kill the boy. There was a time when I didn't like him. But the reason I'm here is because I want to save him from death. If only for my daughter's sake."

"Monsieur?" I was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I was once a convict. For 19 years, actually. I stole bread for my family. Once I was a arrested, I never knew what had become of them. My rage and anger brewed inside of me for 19 long years. In Marié's memory, I promised to help anyone I saw. But as soon as I got out of jail on parole, I only thought of myself. I stole pure-silver candlesticks. From a church."

"A church! Monsieur, you would've gotten life for that!" I exclaimed.

"Hush, child. Yes, I would've gotten a life-sentence for that. If it weren't for the Bishop's kindness, I'd be in jail now. He forgave me. He gave me the candlesticks. He made me promise to use them to become a better man. 8 years later, I was the mayor of Montreuil-Sur-Mér. I had become a respected man, providing jobs for many people. One day, there was a fight as the workday ended. I had my foreman sort it out. I have regretted it since." He went on.

"Why, Monsieur?"

"Cosette's mother, Fantine, was fired that day. A long story short, she died, and I swore to take care of her child. Thus, I became Cosette's papa."

"So... You're not her blood father." I said, trying to comprehend all this.

"No. I am merely one who does good." He said.

"Monsieur, if the Bishop hasn't forgiven you, and you'd been sent back to jail, what would your number have been?" I asked. It was an odd question, but one he answered smoothly and quietly:

"24601."

So there you have it! Chapter one of this saga.

What will happen to Corissa?

I've been working on several fanfics at once... the Phantom of the Opera is one. It's told with Christine's perspective.

Another, a REALLY long one-shot, is a mix between 5 different stories. I'm not going to spoil it for you.

PLEASE REVIEW! I want to make certain that I post only the best I can. So, I need your help. Criticize me (nicely!) and give me pointers. I'm new to all this.

I wrote this as if Éponina were 15, making Corissa about 18. Sure, it's too young to die, but it makes Corissa's grief all the more heart-wrenching.

Enjolras' character is based off Ramin Karimloo. Sure, he only played Enjolras for a short time, but enough to develop a character for him.

Gosh, Valjean's character is also based off of Ramin Karimloo. Guess who's Valjean on Broadway now? Yep, it's Ramin.

Need I say this? Guess I have to, Corissa has a short blade at my throat.

Corissa: **say it or you're a dead writer!**

Me: **ok, ok, ok! I'm writing!**

**I DO NOT OWN LES MISÉRABLES.**


	2. Escaped

**Omg, I've been so busy with Christmas, school projects, and more that I've barely had time to write. I'm doing this fanfic and putting away a few others, just till' it's done.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

"Wait… 24601?" I started. "24601… You're Jean Valjean?"

"Hush! Yes, that's who I am. If anyone were to find out, Cosette would be disgraced. But everyone already thinks I'm dead. So, I go under an alias, and live as quietly as possible. I've always had to run from something. Javert has been on my tail since I first broke parole, No, since I stole the candlesticks. He's followed me for years. And he has not given up. I've made enemies, who have hunted me. And, not least, myself. I can't forgive myself for what I did to Fantine years ago." The man said.

"Monsieur, it's past. I feel like you've made up to Fantine because you've taken in her daughter. You didn't have to." I said. "I feel like she's up in heaven looking down on you with happiness."

"That may be so. Thank you, child. Now, I will do for you what I've done for Javert. I've been given charge of you until these barricades are taken. I was advised to wound you, and be on my way." M Valjean said. He had a hard glint in his eye.

"But, you won't, will you?" I said, frightened of this man. He looked like he could snap my neck with no effort.

"No. I'm going to let you go. You can stay, or you can go." M Valjean cut the rope which bound my hands.

"Monsieur, I want to stay, but they'll know I'm here. I could still be thought of as delusional. They might still think I'll kill Monsieur Marius." I told him. "I'm still a threat to the rebellion."

"Join when the final battle starts. Nobody will notice you, and you can help the men. If you ever need my help, and we both survive, I live at 55 Rue Plumet." He replied, kindly.

"_Merci, _monsieur Madeleine. I will remember your kindness." I thanked him, still rubbing my wrists, which had been rubbed raw. "Be careful. I don't like the fact that you're trying to save Marius, but I can't argue that you're doing good. _Au Revoir."_

I went upstairs to the view and breakroom where we planned everything. A few moments later, I heard the National Guard commander yell:

"You at the barricades listen to this!

The people of Paris lie in their beds

You're on your own!

Why throw your lives away?"

Enjolras shouted back,

"**Let others rise to take our place**

**Until the earth is FREE!"**

His voice was so powerful, I felt the floor shake, and saw the windows move as a result of it. I almost fainted. Even though I was sure that Enjolras had ordered me restrained, I still had feelings for him.

Not so much for the fool Marius. If anyone ever needed an example of a lovesick idiot, I'd direct them to this man.

There were cannon shots, and Feuilly fell back, hit and killed by the shrapnel. The National Guard advanced over the barricades, killing 3 more of the Barricade Boys. Marius, Enjolras, Joly and Courfeyrac were among the last ones. Grantaire was drunk, and nursing a hangover. He was sleeping up here by me.

Then, Joly was hit by a bullet. I could just make out the words on his lips. "Never thought I'd die of lead poisoning… always thought I'd go by a disease." He fell back into Courfeyrac's arms.

"ENJOLRAS!" I screamed. If he could get the idea to come up here, we could demolish the staircase, and be safe. We could escape on the rooftop. He saw me, and his eyes opened wide to see me unbound.

I motioned for him to come up here, and he didn't argue. He looked around, seeing Courfeyrac impaled by a National Guardsman's bayonet. I saw a tear slide from his eye, and he raced up the stairs. He said nothing to Marius, I noticed.

"Enjolras…" I said to him, tears streaming down my face. My friends were dying, were dead. This whole fight was useless.

"Oh, Corissa. I'm so, so sorry." He embraced me, like he had the previous night. "I regret nothing about this revolution, but I'm so sorry for all the innocents who have died here. Éponine, all the Barricade Boys…" He trailed off.

"It's not your fault. You wanted a free France. This is how we'll get it. Many will sacrifice their lives, and those sacrifices will not be in vain. We must escape from this hell. If we want more, if we want to preserve all their memories, we will escape this." I reassured him.

"Wait… oh, no. Corissa, we can't go down the stairs!" Enjolras said, as if that weren't already obvious.

"Yeah, I know. That's not our only option. Start destroying the stairs." I ordered, "Then they can't interfere."

"Yessir." He started to bash in the stairs one by one. The National Guardsmen hadn't reached the Café, Marius and M Valjean and a few more volunteers taking care of them.

Wait, M Valjean! He had better have a plan to save Marius, if he wanted to make it out alive.

Oh, great. We also had Grantaire to worry about. He's passed out drunk, and we have to go onto the roof… Merde.

I raced over to the drunk and started kicking him, to wake him up. "Grantaire, I don't care how miserable you are, wake up. Wake. Up. Now. WAKE UP! The revolution is over. You've slept through the whole damn thing. Now, we are going to save your wretched hide." I yelled.

"Wait… what the hell? Corissa, calm yourself. Unless I'm still drunk, we're not done with the revolution."

"Well, shut your miserable mouth. You are drunk, and you are going to wake up. We are going to get out of this hell." I muttered.

By now, Enjolras had finished demolishing the staircase.

"Enjolras," I said to him, "see if you can bash a hole in the roof. We need to get up there."

"Alright, Corissa." His eyes dawned with understanding of my plan.

We'd all gotten down to business, and no more tears were shed.

"Grantaire, do you have any whiskey, or something? I need something alcoholic. And something that's burning. And handkerchiefs. We're making Molotov Cocktails."

"Cocktails? I'm in!" Grantaire said. "I have some spirits and some whiskey up here, somewhere. Check the musket Enjolras brought up for flammable stuff. Tablecloths will work, if you need cloth." He started looking for the whiskey. I guess he sobered up when he realized our predicament.

"Enjolras, anything over there?" I yelled.

"Yeah, I have a medium-sized hole in the roof. Towards the top. The roof is flat-ish, and it looks like it's relatively simple to climb or jump to the other roofs." Enjolras yelled back.

"Great! That's our way out, then!"

I quickly located the burning fuse of the musket, and started assembling the Molotovs. Grantaire helped with lighting them, and we threw them out the window.

One landed near the doorway to the café, trapping all the soldiers who were inside it. They'd have to go through burning alcohol to get out. Grantaire began picking them off with the 6-shot pistols Enjolras had brought, using a wooden table for cover.

I looked outside, and saw M Madeleine breaking a grate to the sewers. Oh, merde. Literally.

"Great. He's going to go into the sewers." I muttered to myself. "I do hope he survives the stench."

"Corissa! Come on! They're targeting the café!" Enjolras shouted. "They have cannons! They'll definitely bring the place down. We'll be shot for treason!"

Merde, did he have to mention that?

"Come on, Grantaire! Enough, no more Molotovs!" he'd been throwing them down into the first floor, among the soldiers. "Come on! To the roof!"

He didn't question. "Yessir!"

When we got there, we realized that we'd gotten ourselves into much more than we'd realized. It would be near impossible to jump, for any marksman could hit us.

The sun glistened off of my platinum blonde hair, almost as a signal to anyone who could help us.

Only God could now. I prayed,

"_God, please save us_

_Look down on us in mercy._

_Help us live_

_To fight for you_

_Give us strength._

_If not, _

_Let others rise to take our place_

_Until the earth is free!"_

And, it seemed a stroke of mercy, but the National Guard Commander ordered the men not to fire.

We took our chance.

We jumped 6 feet to the next house, and kept doing so until we reached the exit from the sewers.

"Why are we going this way, Corissa?" Grantaire asked.

"A friend of mine will be here soon. He'll help us escape the law. He's done so for years, he can do it for a little longer." I replied.

We descended from the rooftops, and jumped into the Seine. We saw Inspector Javert, waiting for… something.

I saluted, and he saluted back. "All's well?"

"All's well, monsieur. All's well." Enjolras yelled.

Then I saw M Valjean. He swam up from the sewers, and Javert looked down.

"It's you, Javert

I knew you wouldn't wait too long

An hour yet, and then I'm yours.

But this boy has done no wrong,

And he needs a doctor's care!"

"He's a dead man!"

"Come, time is running short!

Look down, Javert

He's standing in his grave!" M Madeleine begged.

A few moments of silence, and then Javert said,

"Take him, forget me, forget all of this!

I will be waiting, 24601!"

Merde, Javert knows where M Madeleine lives. So we're screwed there. But it's worth a risk.

Or…

"Boys, you'll think I'm crazy, but I think we should ask Javert for help."

**Voila, chapter two! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please, review this fanfic. **

**Corissa: Say it. Now.**

**Me: What do you have against me? **

**Corissa: do I have to get my short blades with electricity?**

**Me: no. not at all. **

**Corissa: then say it. Or else.**

**I DO NOT OWN LES MISERABLES.**


End file.
